Missing a Piece of Christmas
by Musingmiyu
Summary: .::PokeCommunity's Christmas Fanfiction Contest Entry::. Misty finds herself in love. On Christmas Eve, how would she express her love for that special someone? Will he accept? ::PokeShipping:: .::Oneshot::.


**Missing A Piece Of Christmas**

**Author:** Miyu-chan

**Disclaimers:** Pokemon is the copyright of Nintendo, and other companies whom I do not remember. O.o; It's not mine, but this idea is mine, and this story is mine.

**Author's Notes:**

This is a Ash + Misty Pokeshipping (is that correct?) This is set in TV verse. Kind of cheesy, but hey, this is my first pokemon fan fiction… xD; And if any of the character's names are wrong, just tell me. nn;

Please forgive my crappy grammar, seeing that I've lived in a non-english speaking country for the last five years. . ;

**STORY BEGINS**

"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash Ketchum voice was filled with enthusiasm as his Pikachu knocked down the target.

"Great job!" Ash shouted as he swung his beloved Pikachu around. Meanwhile, Misty Waterflower was watching from a corner, marveling on how much he has improved on his skills as a Pokemon trainer.

If only he did that to me… she thought as she watching Pikachu squeal happily. As the words passed through her brain, she quickly erased them.

Is it true? Is it true that I, the flower of Cerulean City, has developed feelings for this… immature Pokemon trainer? she thought mockingly as she turned away from the happy scene.

"Hey Misty!" Ash yelled after her. Misty's heart seemed to pound faster as he heard his voice ringing through her ears. Always filled with enthusiasm… "…did you see it?"

Misty looked at him, embarrassed at being caught in the middle of her thoughts.

"See what?"

"What Pikachu did!" he said happily as he patted Pikachu on his head.

Misty was feeling jealousy pumping through her veins as she watched Pikachu's content and happy face.

"So," she begun, trying desperately shake away the feeling of jealousy. "are you going back to Pallet Town to visit your mom for Christmas?"

Instantly, Ash's face turned to stone. "No." he answered abruptly and walked away, his tennis shoes squeaking on the floor, adding to the air filled with tension.

Misty stood there, confused and befuddled. What did I do wrong? she thought, going through what she had said to anger him. Was it because that she mentioned Christmas? No, Ash always loved Christmas... Was it because of his Mom? No, though Ash was embarresed by her, he loved her. Was it because of Pallet Town - No, that wasn't right either. As she vacilliated between the possible reasons, her thoughts were disrupted as Brock appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what happened here?" he asked the girl in front of him.

"Nothing." she replied abruptly, averting her gaze.

Brock stared at Misty, knowing perfectly well what happened. "Okay, but if you need someone to talk to, just talk to me." as soon as he finished, he started walking away.

"Wait!" Misty called after him. He turned back to look. "So… do you know why he stomped off like that?" she asked meekly, fiddling with her fingers.

Brock nodded knowingly, "Well, something happened to him during Christmas eve, in Pallet Town, when he was still little…"

"Daddy, why are you going out in the snow?" little Ash asked his father worryingly.

"To get your first pokeballs, so that you could be a great trainer - the best in the world someday." Mr. Ketchum said lovingly, bending down to ruffle his son's hair. "then maybe I could have a go battling you." he chuckled while standing up, his joints cracking.

As Mr. Ketchum opened the door, the wind blew in fiercely, bring drifts of snow inside the house.

"Dear, would you please close that door? It's freezing outside!" Delia's voice drifted from the warm kitchen.

"Don't tell Mom, okay?" the elder whispered to his son, winking while putting on his winter coat.

"Okay," Ash whispered back softly. "but come back soon…" he finished. But by then, his father was long gone, lost inside the swirling snow.

Delia Ketchum walked by her son, asking worryingly, "Have you seen your father? I don't know where he went…"

But Ash just sat in front of the door, as if awaiting someone to appear through the door. Delia noticed that he've been sitting there for hours already. Ash opened his mouth to mutter a barely inaudible "No…"

A day passed. The snow storm went by. Christmas came, but two things were missing forever... Ash's first poke balls, and... his father.

"So ever since then, Ash blames himself for his father's disappearance. His father's disappearance was also one of the reasons why Ash vowed to be a Pokemon master…" Brock finished, and looked up to see Misty's reaction.

"That… that… IDIOT." Misty muttered deadly under her breath. Brock looked at her, surprised. Quite frankly, her reaction wasn't the one he was expecting.

"It's not his fault! I mean, personally I blame his father, but… IT's NOT HIS FAULT!" Misty growled under her breath as she stood up to leave with a unreadable expression.

"Wait… where are you going?" Brock asked, with an worried tone in his voice.

"To show him a piece of my mind, that's where." Misty said, her voice echoing from the long hallway.

Meanwhile, Ash Ketchum was heading out to buy some potions for the next gym leader battle. As he put on his winter coat, his thoughts started wandering to the Christmas some years ago…

"Ash Ketchum!" rung a voice down the hall. Misty ran up to him, something clutched tightly in her hand.

"What do you think you are doing, going out in the snow like that, what do you want to do, get yourself killed!" Misty scolded the dazed Ash. "Anyways, come here." she continued, as she dragged Ash toward a doorway.

"Errr… why did you bring me here?" Ash said confusingly as he looked around him.

"To give you your Christmas present that you should have gotten." Misty said quietly as she placed the poke ball in Ash's palm.

Ash looked at her, his face full of emotion, "I…" he started to say., but Misty caught him off. "Open it." she urged him.

Ash opened it slowly, inside the poke ball, was a tiny spring of mistletoe, reflected brightly by the tiny mirrors inside. He looked upwards, to find Pikachu holding a much bigger spring over their heads.

"I added something of my own." Misty said shyly, as she kissed Ash lightly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Ash."

"Merry Christmas Misty." Ash replied, smiling. The missing piece of his heart was restored, as well as something else. Something else to look forward to.


End file.
